Forum:Partnership with payneforums.com
Update #1: The proposed partnership website moved to a new domain: payneforums.com, thus the links to the old site below were updated with the new ones. Update #2: It's now time to cast your vote ballots. Vote below whether you want this partnership between the Max Payne Wiki and payneforums.com signed. The Max Payne Wiki has recently been approached by the creator of payneforums.com, User DocRikowski with the following proposition: I'm DocRikowski, creator and Admin of payneforums.com It's a newly created online community for all Max Payne fans. We are a new site (2 weeks old) but we have already over 100 loyal members. We are big fans of the Max Payne series and enthusiastic followers of all Rockstar creations. The site is currently affiliated to RedDead.net, which you might know about. I'm a veteran member of RDnet and GTAForums.com where I am Area Mod for Multiplayer Events and Gangs. PayneForums mission is to build a large and loyal community, open to all console and PC gamers, and to be the home of all things related to the Max Payne series. I'm writing you this message cause I'd like to propose you a partnership with Max Payne Wiki. Back in the days when reddead.net was created, Andy the founder, made a partnership with Red Dead Wiki. Basically reddead.net became the official fan forum of Red Dead Wiki and he created a dedicated Forum Section for Red Dead Wiki Feedback and Discussion. Obviously the Area Moderators of the Wiki Section were the Admins of Red Dead Wiki. What I'm proposing is the same thing and I think it could benefit both sites. It worked pretty well for RedDead.net and Red Dead Wiki. Forum users contributed to the Wiki and Wiki contributors had the chance to stay in contact with the rest of the community. I would create a Forum Section for you and give you Area Mod power for that area. Plus I would add a Redirect Link to this site and you could do the same somewhere in here. Payne Forums it is a serious project and I'm putting a lot of effort and passion in this project. I'm fully committed to it. We already have a Facebook page and a Twitter page. We'll also launch a Youtube channel. Let me know if this partnership is possible and please contact me in here or in the PayneForums. You are obviously welcome to sign up. Best regards and thanks for your attention. I invite all users to express their opinion below about this idea and whether you'd like to see the Max Payne Wiki strike a deal with payneforums.com to have a forum zone on their site dedicated to our wiki and, vice versa, us linking to their forums for any Max Payne discussion. --TheBearPaw 20:16, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Comments I believe such cooperation between the Max Payne Wiki and an external forum could be beneficial. First of all, our own wiki forum is poorly designed and suited for discussions, and secondly, it is simply empty. By putting the forum discussions to a more prominent place such as payneforums.com, we would enjoy better communication tools and also promote the wiki there. However, I would only move the discussions about the franchise (games, comics, films) outside; the threads dealing with the very wiki issues and its policies, etc. I would still like to have here, close to our work. I believe the Red Dead wiki did the same thing as seen here. They external-linked the discussion about the games to RedDead.net but kept the very wiki discussion to themselves. We could then put a link to payneforums.com on the Max Payne Wiki's homepage, listing it as our "official friend" or "partner" a la "Official friends of Wookieepedia" as seen at the bottom of Wookieepedia for example. In return, from payneforums.com we could expect our own little section of "Feedback and Discussion" where the forum members could comment about our wiki project. And, perhaps, a link to our wiki homepage from their Partner Sites section. What do anyone else think about this? --TheBearPaw 20:16, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Voting Do you support the Max Payne Wiki and payneforums.com becoming partners on the following terms? *The general discussions about the franchise (games, comics, films) on the wiki would be redirected to payneforums.com; the threads dealing with the very wiki issues and its policies, etc., however, would still remain on this site. Just as the Red Dead wiki did as seen here. *The Wiki will then put a link to payneforums.com on the Max Payne Wiki's homepage, listing it as our "official friend" or "partner" a la "Official friends of Wookieepedia" as seen at the bottom of Wookieepedia. *In return, from payneforums.com we expect our own little section of "Feedback and Discussion" on the forums, where forum members could post comments about our wiki project. Plus, a link to our wiki somewhere from payneforums.com homepage. Vote by typing or or followed by your signature under the "Votes" line below. If you vote "No", please provide a reason why. The voting will last a week and will end at 15:10 May 15th, 2012. Do not edit other people's votes. Votes * --TheBearPaw 15:09, May 8, 2012 (UTC) * --'''Ilan (XD • • Home ) 15:41, May 8, 2012 (UTC) Your comments go here Results The members have voted in favor of the partnership. --TheBearPaw 16:10, May 15, 2012 (UTC)